Petrified
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: A little blood trickled from his head. Since he died while driving, he crashed into the car in front of him. His eyes were wide open. As if he was petrified with fear. The fear of losing his life. MattxMello MelloxMatt Spoilers for Mello's name.


**You were a loyal man, Matthew.**

I respect you deeply.

_But you did not trust me._

**_So I did not trust you._**

* * *

Matt was staring intently at the TV screen. His fingers were moving at a lightning speed, it made Mello wonder _how in the heck _could Matt's fingers move at such a godly speed? Mello always got lost in Matt's chocolate brown eyes. Matt's lips were a light pink, and Mello always wondered... how they felt. 

He slowly rose his hand up to Matt's face, which happened to be relaxed and looked proud. He traced Matt's lips with his silk smooth fingers.

"Mello, what the hell are you doing?" Matt pressed pause on his video game, (quite amazing, no?) and stared at Mello in an annoyed fashion. Yet, he did not stop. He kept on circling Matt's lips until Matt pushed him away. "Stop it." he mumbled.

"Why should I?" Was Mello... pouting? No, that couldn't be it. Matt didn't have the time to decide, for the electricity went out. "Crap." Matt groped around the room for a flashlight, but accidentally groped Mello's leg.

"Eep!" Mello yelled in a very high-pitched voice. Matt started cracking up, "'Eep'? What the hell, Mello!" he stopped laughing and just smiled. Mello rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "_This_ is what happens when you leave every electronic in your house on." Mello grumbled, helping Matt look for the flashlight.

"Found it!" Matt called from his bedroom, three rooms away from where Mello was. The next thing Mello saw was a beam of light being flashed in his eyes. "Dammit, Matt! Point that thing at something else!" Mello covered his eyes. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I have a job for you, Matt

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So, can you do that?" Mello questioned, cocking his gun. Matt nodded as if saying, "Yep." and hopped into his car.

_I'm not strong._

Matt took off, speeding down the road to where Miss Takada was going to do her next report on KIRA.

_I have no right to love you._

Matt didn't care anymore.

_Am I going to die?_

He knew he was going to die.

_Can I die for you?_

He fingered the smoke gun, going over what Mello had told him to do in his head.

_I don't care._

He forgot what everyone had said about him, and just let go. He felt an adrenaline rush surge through his body.

_I don't care if I die._

He took out the smoke gun, and aimed it at Takada's body gaurds.

_Here we go._

He took in a deep breath and hopped out of his car. He pulled the trigger.

_I'm willing to die._

One bullet pierced his body. Then another. And soon more than seven bullets had been shot. He thought one last thing before he hit the ground.

_I love you, Mihael._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

This task is very difficult. Can you handle it?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_I never thought you were going to die, Matt. I'm sorry. _Mello took another bite out of his chocolate bar. _Oh, well. Your death will not be in vain. _He mounted his motor bike and raced to the new L's headquaters. He touched the scar on his face.

_Do you remember what I told you about the Shinigami?_

_Yes, Mello. How could I forget?_

_Well, remember how I told you there's one named Ryuk?_

_Yes._

_Did I mention that is KIRA's shinigami?_

_No, you failed to do that._

_Well, now you know. Do you know what we must do?_

_Yes._

_And what would that be?_

_We must track down KIRA and get his Death Note._

_Correct._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Do you know what it feels like to die?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mello's head rested on the wheel of the car, eyes wide open.

He was dead.

Takada had killed him with the Death Note. Rather, a scrap from the Death Note. A little blood trickled from his head. Since he died while driving, he crashed into the car in front of him. His eyes were wide open.

As if he was petrified with fear.

The fear of losing his life.

* * *

Oh my gawd. I got bored again.

Not a big surprise, no?

-laffs-

Well, this one's longer than my other fics.

If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please point them out to me.

That's always helpful.

Pounce


End file.
